


Green Tea Frappuccinos and A Caramel Latte

by 91daesmods, VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing revisits old memories of what they had been.</p>
<p>Author: LJ user <a href="http://olympianlove.livejournal.com/">olympianlove</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea Frappuccinos and A Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic with this song as my soundtrack. It’s called 搞笑 by Show Luo, English name: Hide Behind A Smile. Here’s the link to get the feels as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsarAN-FT9Y

 

The taste of sugar and milk sat heavily on his tongue as he set the vibrantly green drink back on the table. He leaned back in his chair and gazed around him. The cheerful bustling of the café was a dull roar to his injured ears... The taste of milk soured as he turned his head to look at a particular table, memories running painfully clear through his mind. A shadow fell across him and he lifted his head.  
  
“Hey.” He could dimly hear the word but most of it was swallowed up in the noise of the restaurant. “Joon.” He smiled weakly, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. Joonmyun slid into the chair opposite him, fingers trailing across the wood grain to grasp the hand that lay limply on the table. They sat in silence for a moment, the café bustling away around them. “How have you been, Yixing?” Joonmyun broke the silence, gently thumbing over the jut of Yixing’s wrist bone. “As okay as I can be.” Came the short answer, the man turning away from him. “Xing…” The arrival of his drink cut off whatever he had been about to say.  
  
Yixing glanced briefly at the cup and started in surprise. “You don't like green tea.” He stated, pulling his hands away from the man. Joonmyun shrugged. “It reminds me of him.” He murmured, slowly curling his fingers around the drink. The plastic was cold and wet with condensation and the water droplets trickled over his hand like tears. Yixing’s jaw twitched and he looked away, the table across the café catching at the corner of his eye. “Have you ever thought of coming home?” His friend asked quietly. He gritted his teeth and swung his head away to face one of the large bay windows spilling sunlight into the café.  
  
“Have you visited him?” The quiet voice came again, past his damaged ears and gouging a hole in his heart. He kept silent, refusing to face his friend. Joonmyun spoke again, voice softly accusing. “He would want to see you. Jongdae…” The name pierced his heart like an arrow, re-opening the wound that had been there nearly seven months ago. Fury and regret exploded in his bloodstream and his blood boiled. He swept a hand across the table, seeing red. The plastic cup caught his hand and plummeted onto the floor, lid falling off and spilling green liquid across the café floor.  
  
“Don't say his name.” He snarled as the ringing in his ears subsided. It wasn't your fault.” Joonmyun whispered, hand brushing softly across Yixing’s hand gently. Yixing raised his head to look at his ex, a tear sliding down the planes of his face. "If we had never met. If I had not accepted that drink, he wouldn't be gone." He whispered, feeling sick at the thought. "That's not true!" Joonmyun cried out, shocked that he could even say something like that. "I wouldn't have been in the driver's seat, he wouldn't have tried to save me." Yixing ignored him, his voice rising with every sentence. "I wouldn't have lost half my hearing, you wouldn't have gone blind and he wouldn't be dead!" He roared, rising to his feet and the cafe went silent, heads turning to see what was happening.  
  
Joonmyun was trembling in his seat, eyes glassy with tears. "Xing..." He breathed, reaching a hand out to the irate man. Yixing was breathing heavily, tears streaking down his face as he stared at his ex-boyfriend. "Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, Joonmyun. Because it was, because of me, a beautiful soul is gone from this planet. Forever." With those words, he stepped away from the table and left with tear stains on his cheeks. One of his feet stepped into the melted puddle of a green tea frappucino but he seemed not to noticed the sticky wet liquid oozing into his shoes, leaving green footprints across the cafe.  
  
As he left the cafe and Joonmyun behind, the terrible memories return, plaguing Yixing's mind as he walked past the street where the accident happened.  
  
_"Remember how you were so confused when the girl set the two drinks on your table?" Jongdae laughed as he took a sip of the green_ coloured _drink in his hand. "It was so endearing." Joonmyun grinned as he sneaked a look at his boyfriend's face. "Oh, shut_ up. _" Yixing muttered, a smile stretching across his face as he pressed the accelerator with his foot._  
  
_"And how politely he asked us to dinner." Jongdae chortled, setting his plastic cup back in the holder. Yixing remembered feeling his face go hot as he took a turn. "I swear to god, I did mean dinner!" He protested, lifting a hand from the steering wheel to whack Jongdae on the shoulder. "Oi, watch it." His boyfriend gasped when their car skidded slightly on the icy road._ "Seriously _though, I can't believe you two can still drink crushed ice in the middle of_ winter. _" Joonmyun commented as Jongdae lifted the cup up to his face. Yixing made a face at his boyfriend in the rear view mirror as he took the straw into his mouth. He was so preoccupied that he did not see the danger._  
  
_"Xing, watch it!" Jongdae cried out when the large truck_ travelling _at a speed too fast to be safe lost control and swerved towards them in the opposite lane. Yixing jerked, his blood running cold, the wheels of the car losing traction on the slippery road. Time seemed to slow as the front of the truck spun into their lane, directly at him. For a moment, he could hear nothing past the roar in his ears, the squealing of brakes and someone screaming before a body threw itself violently on the wheel and the car spun, out of control, and the truck crashed hard into them, the front of the car folding up like it was nothing but tinfoil. The airbags exploded and he heard Jongdae's tortured scream of agony as the car flipped over from the momentum and the lack of traction, crushing them beneath its weight._  
  
_Yixing remembered hitting his head on the tarmac, feeling as if the back of his skull had cracked open. He remembered Jongdae's lifeless body under his, remembered hearing him take his last breaths. He remembered the streak of green that had splashed his body, the sticky liquid clinging to his clothes, the smell of green tea his last remnant of the man he loved. He remembered hearing the high pitched sirens that hurt his ears, Joonmyun's low moans of pain._  
  
_He remembered the sterile smell of the ambulance and hospital. He remembered not being able to hear clearly when he had woken up, remembered his boyfriend's face when he_ realised _his world forever become black. He remembered how all the sounds around him seemed so muted, remembered how his world lost_ colour _the moment his lover was pronounced dead. He remembered the tears, the guilt, the terrible look on Joonmyun's face. He remembered standing outside Joonmyun's door in the pouring rain, remembered the shock and pain on his boyfriend's face as he said the words: "We need to break up."_  
  
All these came back to him now as he walked away from Joonmyun's cafe, away from the place where he had first discovered happiness in both a caramel latte and a green tea frappucino.  
  
Joonmyun stared across the table, eyes unseeing. His hand was trembling as he lifted the plastic cup sitting in front of him. The cold taste of tea and milk lingered on his tongue and he automatically recoiled, the taste too sweet for his coffee loving taste buds. Losing Jongdae had extinguished all the light in his life. Jongdae had been his happiness even before Yixing came along. He wondered briefly if Yixing had even thought of that. Probably not.  
  
He remembered the day the three of them met as vividly as if it had happened only the day before, the scene both painful and heartwarming. Three people dynamics were difficult to understand but they had fitted like pieces of the same puzzle. Both Yixing and Jongdae had filled the half of Joonmyun’s heart perfectly. But it seemed that losing Jongdae had lost him Yixing as well.  
  
Yixing stepped out onto the street just as the light had turned red. He was so deep in thought that he never saw the car coming for him. Car horns blared, a sickening crunch and then all was silent. Red streaked across the tarmac as the Volvo drove away without stopping. Sirens shrilled through the air and sitting in a café, a blind man picked up his phone to hear:  
  
“Is this Kim Joonmyun, the emergency contact of Zhang Yixing? We’re very sorry but your boyfriend was involved in a hit and run and he was pronounced dead at the scene.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/11331.html) to support the author!


End file.
